


couldn’t be simpler

by needylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fetus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I just had to, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Modest, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, a smal one but still, as in lot of fetus larry quotes, fetus larry, it's cute in the end, larry stylinson - Freeform, management, prompt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needylarry/pseuds/needylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, I can’t take this anymore.” Was the only thing he said, before walking to Louis, place his large hands on his hips and finally feel that bum right on his already growing bulge.</p><p>“H-Harry?” Louis manly squealed in surprise at the sudden actions of his best mate. “Haz… f-fuck…” He moaned when one of the curly boy’s hands palmed his cock through his tight jeans.</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where Harry just can't resist Louis because he's cleaning the house in the most sexy way to call his attention, based on  <a href="http://dontmesswiththeboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/82031568265/au-prompt-louis-cleaning-the-house-and-trying-to">this</a>  prompt I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	couldn’t be simpler

**Author's Note:**

> asdfgh first larry one shot I ever wrote and I'm asdfgh nervous "asdfgh" clearly being a word! I wrote other one shots before but they were those little shits I used to post on a facebook page you don't wanna read... **especially because they're straight one shots** but none of this matters, just tell me what you think please ^^

Harry and Louis have been living together for almost four years, and being confined to the same walls for so long, they had to establish some rules, like how they would share the tasks such as cooking and cleaning, or how they should lock the doors every times they were “busy” to avoid some episodes that happened quite a few times before they come up with the rules thing.

However, even though they had those rules to try to make things better, not everything was just as easy as they had initially thought, especially when Louis decided to walk around in his boxers and lean over the fridge and Harry would have to run to the bathroom or the bedroom or pretend nothing was happening… even though the running part was way much easier.

Harry hated it though, the fact that he had to hide his love for his best friend because, according to Richard, if Louis didn’t know, no one else would because there wouldn’t be no such things as mutual feelings since there were no feelings at all and he hated that he had to lock himself inside his bedroom and wank off to pictures on his mind of him fucking that bum senseless, pictures that were nothing more than just it, making him grow frustrated as the years passed, making it harder to hide the stares, the craving, the boners.

Even if none of that happened going to twitter was also a sin because there were thousands of fans sending him stuff about Larry, especially fan art, those _sinful drawings_ that looked more realistic than his entire straight facade, than his whole life actually.

“Harry? Are you listening to me? HAROLD?” Louis shouted.

“Yeah?”

“Jesus Christ, where is your head?”

“I… I was just thinking…” He sighed.

“Well don’t, I can smell the smoke from here.”

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny.”

“No matter what you say you always laugh at my jokes.”

“Yeah right…”

“You’re weird today.”

“You’re always weird.” Harry said and Louis laughed, hands on his tummy as he leaned down against the couch.

“And that was your best answer? Oh my God.”

“Whatever.”

“Argh come on, Haz, what’s wrong?” He asked as he got up and sat up on his lap, just like they would do most of the times. It was nothing special, but they felt comfortable, like it was something normal (which, let’s be real, it was, except on Richard’s mind), Louis felt comfortable when he did so he… just does it.

“Nothing Lou, just… just leave me alone please…”

“Oh… huh… okay then…”

The boy got up and walked to the kitchen, his head down and sadness in his baby blue eyes and that was the part Harry hated the most, the fact that he had to hurt his best friend in order to keep his secret, in order to hide his feelings from him and save the band, according to Richard.

 

(…)

 

Harry woke up when the sunlight reached his eyes, making him groan and punch his pillow quite a few times. He had stayed up till late watching porn and then touching himself, his mind playing pictures of Louis and his bum, playing him tricks so he would believe his hand was Louis’, that Louis was whispering sweet dirty things in his ear.

The curly boy got up and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and to clean his stomach from any remains of cum he couldn’t get rid of in the dim light of his laptop. When he was clean and done, he dried his hair and his body and got dressed, taking the dirty clothes to the laundry basket so he would take care of them later.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, yawning sometimes and when he got there he had to rub his eyes quite a few times to make sure he wasn’t still sleeping, somewhere inside his dirty dream because Louis was once again only in his boxers, one foot on top of the other as he cooked what it smelled like pancakes.

“Erm…” He cleared his throat. “Good morning, Lou.”

“Hey, Haz! I’m making pancakes!”

“Yeah I can see that… smell, I… I mean.” Harry answered, trying hard not to look at the perfect curve on his back and his bum, but it was hard when he was just like that.

Harry asked himself if Louis really needed to be leaned like that when he was cooking and cooking naked and the truth is that he didn’t need but he had heard Harry and Zayn talking about Richard and his meeting with Modest and he had heard something about sexuality and since then he’s been provoking Harry, testing him so he could know if he was gay or not and if he was _in fact_ in love with him.

So Louis would randomly walk only in his boxers, lean and give Harry hints, but of course he wasn’t really getting them, but the blue eyed boy could swear he saw Harry get hard once, when they were both on the couch and Louis got on fours to grab his glass of juice, the curve of his back right in front of the curly boy’s face.

Or when he didn’t lock the door on purpose every time he had to change. Or when he gets out of the bathroom, only with a towel wrapped around his waist, making Harry hard just to think about how good it’d be if the towel fell or if he could just take it off.

“Want some?”

“Yeah.”

“I wasn’t talking about pancakes.” He said with a smirk.

“W-what?” Harry asked, nervous.

“Juice, Harry, I was asking if you want some juice.” Louis lied, trying not the laugh at the fact that Harry’s cheeks earned a soft pink tone. “Now eat and then put the dish and the glass on the dishwasher. I’m going to get dressed and I’ll clean the house, kay?”

“Yeah.”

Louis walked to his bedroom and dressed his tightest jeans and a white shirt, he was going to make Harry take him right in that fucking house or he would die trying… or being pretty embarrassed to be more realistic, unless you could die of embarrassment.

When he was done, he went to the small pantry where he usually kept the cleaning products and other stuff and he started cleaning and of course he would clean wherever Harry was by a mere coincidence, while humming a song the boys had recently started recording, called 18.

However, when Harry finished all this tasks he simply laid down on the couch looking at his phone and Louis couldn’t go there, which made him mad. He just wanted Harry and he wasn’t even thinking about only sex anymore, he wanted Harry to help do the cleaning so they could have fun and do boyfriend stuff while doing it like throwing cloths at each other and stuff like that but that stupid curly head just had to lay on the fucking couch in the fucking living room that he had already fucking cleaned.

The anger built up inside him so fast he couldn’t even think straight so he simply punched the kitchen table and he was lucky it was strong otherwise it would have break, however some curses left Louis’ lips because he had ended up hurting himself because of it.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine! Everything is fucking fine, Harold.” He answered but muttering the last part to himself.

“Are you sure?”

Louis started cleaning the table or pretending to as he swung his hips and murmured the lyrics to some song he had listened to recently, when he heard the curly boy’s voice closer to the kitchen. His intention was not to seduce Harry on that moment, he just wanted him to believe everything was fine and that nothing had happened.

But that’s not what happened.

Oh no.

As soon as Harry landed his green eyes on Louis and Louis’ bum and Louis’ hips and how he was moving his waist his thoughts turned into a fuzzy mess of sex and bums and more sex and fan art and Louis and sex and blue eyes and brown hair, brown hair he’d pull and-

“Fuck, I can’t take this anymore.” Was the only thing he said, before walking to Louis, place his large hands on his hips and _finally_ feel that bum right on his already growing bulge.

“H-Harry?” Louis manly squealed in surprise at the sudden actions of his best mate. “Haz… f-fuck…” He moaned when one of the curly boy’s hands palmed his cock through his tight jeans.

“I can’t resist anymore, I’ve been watching you all day and I don’t know if you just decided to be sexier than any other day but I just can’t wait to fuck you right now.”

“Subtle Harold.” Louis turned to face his best friend, looking right into his eyes. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me too… so hard I won’t be able to walk.” He added, suddenly breathless.

Harry cupped Louis’ soft cheek, wondering if that was one of his dreams and if he would wake up frustrated as ever, but, dream or not, we would enjoy it while he could and so he pressed his lips against Louis’, softly at first but then harder and full of desire and love for the boy melting in his arms. Harry brushed his tongue on Louis’ lower lip and the boy parted his lips, both of them shivering when their tongues touched for the first time.

The green eyed boy’s hands traveled down and raised Louis’ shirt a bit so he could place them on his waist, pulling the smaller boy to him and feeling his soft and hot skin and making their erections touch, making them harder with the friction.

A slight tap on Louis thighs made him realize what Harry wanted and he jumped while Harry placed his hands on the boy’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist.

“Wrapped it yourself.” Louis mocked.

“Shut up.”

Harry walked to the closest wall, pressing Louis small body against it, looking for some support. He placed a quick kiss on Louis’ lips, going all the way down to his neck and leaving there a love bite that would make everyone question themselves the following day but he couldn’t honestly care less at that moment, he’s been craving Louis for too long to worry about anything at all, it was just him and Louis on that house.

“Harry… oh God!” He moaned and hissed when Harry sucked on his collarbone. “Haz… Harry, please… mmm fuck… stop… Harry…”

“Lou? Is everything alright?” Harry asked, suddenly worried.

“Yeah… yes, but… put me down…” He asked and so did Harry, watching his best friend closely. “Can… can we do it slowly? I want to remember every part of it…”

“Jesus Lou… you scared me… of course, I’ll do anything you want.”

“I love you so, so much!” Louis answered, hugging a now shocked Harry tight.

“I… fuck I love you too Lou Bear.” Harry said with a full smile and dimples even though Louis couldn’t see it because he had his face buried on Harry’s neck. “Let’s go to bed.”

Harry grabbed Louis by his hand and started pulling him to his bedroom where he was sure he had what they would need. When they got there, he started kissing his best friend once again, but this time he made sure to be gentle and kind, properly tasting the flavor of his mouth.

“Clothes off, babe.” Harry whispered.

“Take them yourself.”

“Hmm… I like that.” He answered with a grin as he pulled the hem of Louis’ shirt so he could take it off, planting a kiss on his ribs that made the small boy shiver. “God… you’re delicious.” He said, after licking his neck.

Harry slowly unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, helping the boy taking them off, both of them laughing when he accidentally tripped in his own feet and fall onto the floor. When he got up, he was only on his boxers that felt too tight on that moment, and Harry had taken his shirt off, gesturing Louis to take his (Harry's) jeans and so he did… I mean, he tried, he really did, but Harry’s jeans were just too skinny and it was like its button was having a battle with Louis’ trembling fingers, so… he really didn’t.

“Hey, let me do it, okay?” Harry said as he gently pushed Louis’ hand and took himself his shoes and his jeans so they were both only wearing boxers. “Look at me.” He asked and a pair of blue eyes met his, biting his lower lip and revealing how nervous he really was. “We don’t have to-“

“No. I want to.” He cut, making Harry smile.

“We have all the time in the world, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Correct me if my wrong…” A smirk rose on his face, dimples and all and Louis new something was coming. “…but you’re still virgin on this right?”

“Gees Harold, what a fucked up question.” The blue eyed boy answered, his cheeks heating up and gaining a reddish tone.

“I just don’t wanna hurt you, love.”

“I… I am, of course I am Harry, we live in the same house and when we’re not here, we’re on the bus or on hotels, you’d… know if I wasn’t…”

“Hey, sorry… it’s okay.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.”

“What? Scared? Why?”

“It will hurt.”

“Yes, but I’ll make it better and it will feel… so good.” Harry said, whispering the last part at Louis’ ear and biting his earlobe lightly, which made the smaller boy moan. “Just like that.”

“I trust you.”

Harry only smiled before he joined his lips with Louis’ in a heated and passionate kiss, his hands cupping his perfect bum and making their erections touch by that, a soft symphony of moans dancing all over the bedroom.

“Can you turn the light to medium?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry answered and so he did because he knew Louis’ wanted it to be special and smiling because he just couldn’t stop smiling, not when he was about to get what he always wanted, _who_ he always wanted and craved and loved with all his heart and soul. “Is it good this way?”

“Yeah…”

The curly boy started kissing Louis once again, hands on his waist and he brought him slowly to the bed, never leaving his lips, tripping at some jeans on the floor, probably Louis’ and when they finally arrived their destiny, full of clothing obstacles, Harry laid Louis’ down and took a second to look at the sight in front of him, his best friend, the love of his life was on his bed, only wearing a pair of black boxers, blushed cheeks, his hair was a mess and he was looking at Harry with love in his shining blue eyes and _then_ he realized he wasn’t dreaming.

His hands played with the hem of Louis’ boxers for a while, grin on his face, before he pulled them down tortuously slow, tapping Louis’ bum for him to raise it a bit so he could take them off. Louis’ cheeks were clearly red at that point with the exposition but it only felt uncomfortable for a few seconds, he knew he could trust Harry no matter what.

When Harry returned to his initial position, hovering Louis’ body, he draw a line all over his cock with his _long_ index finger, making Louis shift and moan.

“Are you hard Louis?” Harry asked, in a low tone, as his finger ran up and down his cock, slowly and lightly, even though the answer was right in front of his eyes… literally… but still, Louis nodded, not being able to form words. “You’re hard for me, aren’t you?” Another nod. “Tell me how hard you are, Lou. I wanna hear your voice.”

“I’m so- fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned when Harry circled his cock.

“What did you say, Lou?”

“I…” He tried but Harry squeezed the base. “Oh my God! Fuck you, Harold.” He managed to say as he squirmed under Harry’s body.

“Hmm… maybe I should.” He teased, taking his hands off Louis.

“No, no, no, no, no.” He said immediately, grabbing Harry’s hands. “God, please Harry!” Louis begged turning Harry on, making him harder.

“Fuck…”

Harry went down on Louis, planting sweet kisses from his neck, all the way down his chest, till he got to the tip of Louis’ cock, licked the pre cum earning a pretty animalistic groan from the boy, who grabbed a bunch of curls and pushed Harry in so he was now half way down.

“Oh… Ha-Harry!” Louis moaned.

The curly boy tried not to smile and he went as further down as he could, going up again, making eye contact with Louis and that was a blissful sight to watch. Arched back, one hand on his curls and the other grasping the pillow under his head, eyes closed and mouth slightly open to let the moans and the gasps escape.

“Harry… oh! God… mmm… fuck… yes, yes, yes… oh my God… s-stop. Ah!” Louis had to pull Harry’s head because he couldn’t form words with the way Harry was bobbing his head, hallowed cheeks, going all the way down, till the tip of Louis’ cock was touching the back of his throat. “Sorry. I just…” He bit his lip as he sat down looking at Harry, standing in the middle of his legs. “I don’t wanna come… I mean… not-not now.”

“It’s okay love.” Harry answered with voice raspy and that made Louis shiver.

“Christ Harry, your voice…”

“It means I had a good cock in my mouth.”

“Oh my God, fuck…” Louis sighed, letting his body fall onto the bed. “You’re going to kill me.” He said with a smile on his face.

“I’ll never let you die, Lou.” Harry answered, climbing on top of him. “And please don’t die while we’re having sex.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re blushing… you’re too cute.”

“Stop. Just take your boxers off.”

“Needy boy. Take them yourself.” He said with a smile as he laid on the bed, hands behind his head. “Nah, nah, nah…” He protested when Louis’ hands went to the hem of his boxers. “Use your teeth.”

“You’re crazy.” Louis murmured but, still, he planted a kiss on his hip bone, his teeth scratching the skin really lightly till he bit the band of Harry’s boxers, pulling them down, his hands assisting his teeth because there was no way he could make through Harry’s bum with only his teeth. The curly boy bucked his hips, shivering as he felt Louis’ soft breath near his cock.

It was when Louis was straddling Harry, both of them naked, skin with skin, that he got one hundred percent conscious of what they were about to do, getting nervous again, fingers trembling, and breathing fast. Harry had done a good job distracting him, not only with the little blowjob but also being dorky and funny and cute and careful… well, being Harry. But now that they were just _about to_ do it, he couldn’t help himself but feeling the anxiety building in his chest and of course Harry, who now had the bottle of lube on his hand and the condom on the nightstand, noticed.

“Louis babe, are you okay?”

“Y-yes… I-I… I… erm…” He bit his lower lip so hard he was starting to hurt.

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re nervous Lou, but… it’s just me, same old Harry.”

“Same old Harry.” He mimicked. “My best friend. That… I love with all my heart.”

“And I love you too.” He answered and Louis leaned to give Harry the most romantic and intimate kiss they had shared. “You ready?” Harry asked as he lubed his fingers.

Louis swallowed. “Yes.”

Harry gently pressed his finger into Louis, almost as nervous as Louis because he didn’t want to hurt the boy, _his_ boy, but when he did it a soft, low moan left Louis lips and he took that as a sign and slowly pushed the finger in, feeling the heat and the tightness around it, imagining how good it would feel if that was his cock. He looked at Louis’ face and saw slight pain in it and that made him plant small kisses over every inch of skin he could reach to ease the boy’s suffering.

“Can I move?”

“Y-yes, oh God, yes, please.”

And who was Harry to say no.

“Just tell me if I hurt you… please.”

“…”

Harry moved his finger back and then forward so slowly it was almost a torture, but just couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Louis, so he let the boy adjust and get comfortable around it and started moving it again and curling it this time. Harry knew Louis was comfortable with his finger inside him but when Louis leaned his head on his chest and murmured “more” the curly boy was plenty of sure. He inserted a second finger, moaning because he could only imagine himself thrusting the _oh so tight_ hole and he started moving them, scissoring, opening him up slowly and patiently and hitting the small bundle of nerves that got his legs shaking and his hands gripping Harry’s arms. Then he added a third finger but it was harder since Louis was just sinfully tight.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just…” He hissed. “Just a second… fuck…”

“Lou… I’m sorry…”

“It’s-it’s okay… it’s normal… right…? Gosh…” He hissed, his eyes shut closed in pain.

“Look at me…” Harry asked and so did Louis and Harry took the chance to kiss him, putting all his love for the boy into it, so he could maybe distract him from the pain as he started moving his fingers slowly.

“M’ready.” Louis moaned. “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…” He breathed.

Harry pulled his fingers out carefully and rolled their bodies so Louis’ back was down and he sighed when looking at him, telling himself that it was not a dream. After he rolled a condom and lubed his cock, he placed the tip of it at Louis’ hole and started to push in, groaning because of how _fucking_ tight he was and watching how Louis’ face changed from pleasured to in total pain as he got completely in.

The curly boy wanted to take his love’s pain away but he couldn’t so he did the only thing he could and kissed every inch of his delicious, hot skin as his hands caressed his face, his hair, his chest, his lips, his hips, his legs and Louis was in fact starting to feel better. He actually just wanted to be with Harry in the way he always dreamed but never thought it’d be possible and even though the intrusion was hurting him, he knew Harry was doing everything he could and going slowly and being careful to make everything better and more special and to make him comfortable.

“H-Harry… move.” He asked and Harry took a deep breath, taking everything in his power to go as slowly as possible not to hurt the boy, because the way that Louis’ felt around him was just too good to be true and he could only imagine himself thrusting hard and faster. “Fuck…” The boy moaned, his fingers running down Harry’s back and the pleasure started assuming control over him, instead of the pain. “Faster… please!”

Harry smiled against Louis’ neck, which he was now kissing, because of the request and started thrusting slightly faster and deeper, hitting Louis’ prostrate every time he could so it could be more pleasurable to him.

“Jesus Christ, Harold!” He moaned out loud.

“Glad we live alone, huh?” He teased but then saw a tear slipping from Louis’ baby blue eyes and that drove him mad, making him almost stop suddenly. “Fuck… Lou.”

“No… don’t stop…”

“You have to tell me if I’m hurting you or if I’m going too fast.” He said, breathless.

“But I… I liked it, please, Harry. It’s not hurting that much. Just ple- oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned once Harry started moving again to shush him. “Harry! Fuck… just… ugh… right there, please… argh fuck!”

Harry started feeling his orgasm building up and placed his hand around Louis’ cock, thrusting his hand in sync with his cock, kissing Louis’ whimpers and moans. Louis just couldn’t take it anymore, Harry inside him, his hand, his kisses, all the love above all, so he came in his hand and a bit on his stomach, scratching Harry’s back with his small nails, and clenching blissfully around Harry who thrust harder and faster a couple of times until he came with a pretty male groan that Louis just found beautiful to hear, collapsing on top of Louis.

“Harold…”

“Huh…”

“You’re crushing me.”

“Fuck, sorry.” He said worried and pulled out of Louis carefully not to hurt the sensitive boy, laying down next to him, a leg on top of Louis’ own that was still shaking from the previous events.

“I don’t think I can go to the rehearsals tomorrow, I don’t think I can even go to the concert next week…” He said, looking at the ceiling, his breathing still fast.

Harry laughed. “Shut up.” He turned so he was facing Louis. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Where does this leave us now?”

“Well, we you said I was your first crush, right?”

“You said I would always be in your heart.” He sighed. “I wanna marry you.”

“What? Come on, Haz…” He laughed.

“I’m serious. I love you.”

“I love you too… and I’d marry you, Harry.”

“We’re in big trouble, you know that right? Richard is going to kill us when he finds out. He’ll… start controlling us or something like that, I’m sure. He did with me so-“

“What? You mean he… you couldn’t be with me because he didn’t want to?”

“He said it’d destroy us as a band and I didn’t want that, I had to think about everyone. I couldn’t be selfish and destroy the band, I couldn’t do that to the others.”

“It’s okay, Harry… we’ll fix this.”

“Just… don’t let me go.”

“Never.” Louis answered, smiling and planting a chaste kiss on Harry’s pink plump limps, both of them drifting to sleep, not once caring about the mess they had made, the mess they were themselves, because Harry loved Louis and Louis loved Harry and it couldn’t be simpler than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Alsoooo... english _is not_ my first language so, I'm sorry if you found any grammar mistakes and stuff.


End file.
